Sneaky Teenagers AU
by NadoGirl18
Summary: Older Kainora One-Shot: Kai is 18 and Jinora is 17- When Kai and Jinora finally decide to do the do... Does Tenzin get in the way? FAV and R&R if you like :D


He dominated her mind. His movements affecting her in ways she never thought possible until now. Almost five years of dating and they were finally going to do it. That adult thing you do when you really love that person.

Kai had snuck in through her window about ten minutes ago and they did not pause for anything. Sure, Kai and Jinora had had a few times where making out had gone a little farther then they expected, but now they could not stop themselves.

He forced her arms to hang above her head, pressing he up to the smooth wall. He held his body against hers, her waist just below his. Kai was almost three inches taller the Jinora, and it was times like this that he love using his height to his advantage. He used his legs to keep Jinora's legs pinned together. She was immobile, unable to move more than her fingers, "Kai!" She screamed in shock.

"Shh," he quieted her, "I'm in charge right now." His voice was low, almost a whisper and was very seductive.

He latched his mouth onto her neck, sucking the skin to a point where it almost hurt. Jinora was surprised to find how amazing his mouth felt on her neck, a moan escaped her mouth, "Oh spirits, Kai!" She let herself fall into his pattern. Enjoying the simple sensation of being with him.

Jinora wasn't sure why he was being so rough, normally Kai was very gentle and sweet when it came to their physical relationship. But from the moment he came into her room she realized how serious he was. His smile did not show any teeth, it was more of a snarling grin, an animal ready for attack. And boy did Kai attack.

No more than twenty minutes had gone, along with Kai's shirt and Jinora's as well. He slowly pushed her tank top up, "wait, not yet," Jinora told him, pushing his hand back down along with her white tank. "Now it's my turn."

Jinora showed Kai a smile he had only seen a few times. It was the look she gave him when she intended on being the one in charge of what they did next.

All too fast Kai was being blown onto the mattress behind him, "I like this side of you." He confessed, lifting himself onto his elbows.

"So do I," Jinora said while she walked over to the bed, swaying her hips as much as possible. "Now I'm in charge and we are going to do what I want. Got it?"

She moved up the bed and crawled ontop of him. This time Jonora was the one pinning Kai's hands above his head, "yes ma'am." He answered her, the first real smile surfacing on his handsome features.

She kept her knees on the sides of him, and wrapped her arms around his neck, letting his arms cling to her back. His lips were smooth and sweet, just the way she remembers them. Her lips were more of a bitter sweet to him, always pulling back and teasing.

Kai attempted to pull the back of Jinora's tank up, tracing the blue arrow up her spine as the shirt finally was pulled over her head, "spirits I love you." He told her, taking the moment to stare into her beautiful brown eyes.

"I love you too Kai." Jinora placed a chaste kiss on his lips, her bare legs sticking to his. Their clothes layed strewn all over the room. Shirts somewhere near the wall and pants at the end of the bed.

Jinora felt Kai's tongue skim across her lips, asking for permission. She greatly obliged, allowing them to engulf themselves in the kiss even longer. Jinora ran her hands over Kai's back, his developing muscles tensing up under her touch. Her hand then ran a course to his toned abs. A rouged four pack popping up on his otherwise smooth stomach. She loved the way his body had changed, the lanky twelve year old was gone and a strong man took his place and she loved him so much.

Kai tensed to her touch, the way her hands skimmed over his body so gently but still enough to make him aware. He unlatched their lips and moves to her neck once again. He knew how she liked it when he bit her just a little, and the sensitive spot right behind her ear. He bit down on her earlobe, tugging on it playfully. His hand had found its way to her chest. His hand gripping her modest breast through the black fabric of her sports bra. "Yes, Kai!" A loud moan came from Jinora, who then forced their lips back together.

"Jinora! Are you in there?" A loud knock came for the other side of her door. "I need to talk to you. It's urgent." The district low voice of her Dad asked her.

"Shit. Get your clothes on Kai!" She demanded in a harsh whisper. "Tenzin doesn't know that you're here." Jinora tugs on the loose pair of shorts that Kai had removed only a few minutes ago and threw Kai his plain jeans.

"I think I can figure out that your dad doesn't know I'm here Jinora," he answerd smugly. "Where's my shirt?" He looked around, now wearing a pair of faded ripped up jeans.

"I'll give it to you later, just get out before my dad barges in!" She tried to keep her voice low. Jinora practically pushed Kai out of the window. "We'll talk tommarow sweetie but you need to leave."

"One more kiss?" He asked with his sweet emerald eyes. Jinora sighed and leaned out the window, quickly pressing her lips to his.

"Bye." Jinora told him, pushing his still naked chest away.

Jinora controlled her breathing and smoothed her clothes out. She walked over to the door and opened it to find the old airbending master waiting. "What took you so long?" He asked his oldest daughter.

"I had to find something to put on," she told him, witch wasn't a lie. "What do you want dad?"

Tenzin scooped her practically clean room. He started at something and walked passed her, "what is this?" He picked up a single white shirt half under the bed.

_Crap! That's Kai's shirt! How do I explain that? _"Uh..." She tried to think of a reason why Kai's shirt would be in her room, "Kai asked me to patch a tear in it for him." She answerd proudly. To her surprise there was a small gash in the back of the shirt. _Thank you spirits! _

"Speaking of Kai," Tenzin continued, handing the shirt or Jinora, "is he here?"

Jinora could feel a blush rising, "No!" She answered quickly, "I haven't seen him today." Jinora lied, knowing that Kai was probably listening right outside the window.

"Well his Bison, Lefty, is in the stables. Maybe he stopped by for something?" Tenzin sighed and looked back at his daughter, "well I wanted to ask you if you were still coming with us to Korra's pro-bending match tommarow."

"Yes, me and Kai are going tommarow." She answered, "now I was in the middle of a good book if you don't mind." She motioned her father to leave. And Tenzin knew not to get between Jinora and a book. He left swiftly, closing the door behind him,

Jinora stomped to the window and opened it. As she thought, Kai was crouched under the window sill, his hand covering his laugh. "Good cover for my shirt Jin." He was still giggling.

"You brought Lefty with you?" She starred at him in confusion, "are you that stupid?"

"I thought I was gonna be here awhile," he raised an eyebrow, and a coroner of his mouth rose up. "I didn't want Lefty to be all alone all night."

Jinora took his shirt that was balled in her fist and hit his head with it. "You're and idiot," she said again while Kai tried to cover his head while laughing hysterically, "you should have used your glider!"

"But I couldn't leave Lefty all alone!" He told her, catching his shirt in his hands. He looked in her eyes, "Admit it, you love me."

Jinora sighed and kissed him quickly. "You're a goofball, but I do love you." She place a hand on his cheek.

"Well this goofball will always love you." He answered in a heartbeat. He took her hand off his face a placed a small kiss on it.

* * *

><p><strong>whoops... That went a bit further than I thought it would :P<strong>

**But this was amother prompt on tumblr user Babybisonss and I thought I would write it. Rembrt to send me some prompts for any avatar world stuff. **

**Fav and R&R is you like it :)**

**~NADOGIRL18**


End file.
